User blog:Starflight897/NightClan
NightClan Rules 1. Please ask permission before creating a cat 2. Follow the wiki rules with your cat 3. That's about it Allegiances Leader Owlstar - a dark brown tom with blue eyes (Starflight897) Deputy Shadedapple - a dark she-cat with darker dapples and green eyes (Starflight897) Medicine Cats Honeywish - a old golden she-cat with golden eyes and small white speckles on her back (Starflight897) Ravensong - a black she-cat with silver eyes and small white speckles on her back (Starflight897) Nightbreeze - a dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes and small white speckles on her back (Starflight897) Apprentice: Rockpaw Warriors Silversky - a silvery she-cat with blue eyes (Starflight897) Pineleg - a russet tom with dark green eyes (Starflight897) Apprentice: Molepaw Hootcall - a brown tom with a creamy belly and yellow eyes (Starflight897) Vinepelt - a dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes (Starflight897) Apprentice: Whisperpaw Nightsong - a black she-cat with silver eyes (Starflight897) Wolfsong - a brown-gray she-cat with gold eyes (Starflight897) Apprentice: Blackpaw Apprentices Molepaw - a dark brown tom with brown eyes (Starflight897) Rockpaw - a dusty brown tom with a few white speckles and yellow eyes (Starflight897) Whisperpaw - a tortoiseshell she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye (Starflight897) Blackpaw - a white tom with black paws, a black tail and chest, and black-tipped ears with blue eyes (Qibli77) Queens Moonglow - a silver she-cat with deep blue eyes, mother to Hollykit (Black she-kit with green eyes), Dawnkit (dark brown she-kit with gold eyes), and Duskkit (Dark brown tom with pale green eyes) (Starflight897) Elders Darknight - the oldest cat in the Clans, a dark gray tom with white speckles and gold eyes, formerly the medicine cat (Starflight897) Foxbreeze - a ginger-furred she-cat with a white tail-tip and gold eyes (Starflight897) Description NightClan cats are typically wiry and quick, with powerful back legs. Their pelts are usually dark colors, ranging from black to dark gray and dark brown, and the occasional dark russety color. Some cats also have white speckles across their pelts, like stars in a dark sky. Their eyes can stay blue (from their kithoods), as the color absorbs more light so they can see better. They can also have silver eyes, similar to stars. Medicine cats and their apprentices have small, star-like white speckles across their back, given to them by StarClan. The apprentices are given very, very light versions of the spots when they begin their apprenticeship, and the starry spots darken over time until they are a full medicine cat, when the speckles are fully white. Although it is rare, some of the other cats also have these spots, although the spots they have don't darken, and they are simply born with them. Although NightClan cats are typically wiry, and strong jumpers, they have blood from all the other Clans, and a wide variety of body types. The majority are WindClan and SkyClan types, the SkyClan part more from evolution than the blood. They also have the good night-vision of ShadowClan, as the original cats came from there. NightClan cats are a wide variety of shapes and sizes, however they often look like WindClan-SkyClan half-bloods, as the ShadowClan part of them isn't very noticeable. Territory NightClan lives on the right of the Moonpool, the only Clan that doesn't touch the lake. This makes Gatherings difficult, but they have special permission to travel along a specific, well-worn path through WindClan territory so they can get to the Gathering as fast as possible. Their territory is where ThunderClan's forest fades to fewer trees and more moor, at the upper left of WindClan's moor. Their trees are tall, with enough branches to support a climb. NightClan takes the place of closest Clan to StarClan, as they both have the open moor, the Moonpool, and their few trees are very tall, yet they know how to climb them. The Starstream The other Clans merely know that water trickles into the Moonpool. NightClan knows that it is fed by a small stream. The stream is very reflective, and at night the stream sparkles with stars, reflecting Silverpelt above. Once a season, the time kept by the medicine cat, the whole Clan comes to the Starstream, for it as sacred as the Moonpool. A river goes around the edge of NightClan territory, separating them from ThunderClan. As the river goes, it's current slows so that by the time it nears the Moonpool, it is merely a trickle, which is the Starstream. NightClan's Camp NightClan makes their nests below the stars. Their camp is surrounded by gorse and heather, but the view of the stars is clear. If it pours rain or snows, the Clan moves beneath a tree that makes up part of the camp wall. The tree shelters the nursery and elder's dens, but still gives them a clear view of the stars. As mentioned earlier, when it is stormy, the Clan will move into the shelter of the tree. The leader, deputy, and warriors sleep up above, in the branches, while the apprentices sleep on the ground below. The medicine cats remain in their den, as it is more sheltered. The medicine den is beneath a rock overhang. Most nights, the medicine cats sleep out in the open with the rest of the Clan, but sick and injured cats stay in the shelter under the rock, along with the stores of herbs. Cats will also often sleep and sunbathe on top of the rock as well. The rock is known as the Rockledge, the name given to it by one of the NightClan founders, and the Clan leader will call the Clan together from the top of it. Ceremonies WIP! Fighting Techniques WIP! Hunting Techniques WIP! Clan Relations WIP! Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Blog posts